


"It will be fun, trust me."

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, First Dates, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: After a startling first meeting, two soulmates seek to get closer to each other despite their differences.





	"It will be fun, trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to get back into writing for Fictober 2019. I will do my absolute best to post daily but I have a lot of schoolwork alongside my job so I can't make any promises. But I love the prompts for this so I'm going for it. This ended up much longer than I originally planned. Future parts shouldn't be quite as long, I don't think. Maybe. You never know. Also sorry, I'm bad at summaries ;_;
> 
> These are my own characters in game, plus some background characters I make up. Links to their lodestones at the bottom.
> 
> **I'm doing this for fun and I haven't written in a long time so please be nice to me ;_;

His scent was the first thing Xhaira noticed as he entered the Council Circle, its potency stopping him in his tracks. His heart hammering in his chest, Xhaira was almost too distracted by the startling scent to realize that he was being addressed.

“Ah! Young Xhaira, we’ve been waiting for you. Please, have a seat.” The village Chief motioned for him to fully enter the room.

Suddenly conscious of the fact that he’d stood frozen in the entryway for much longer than necessary (in front of the Council members!), Xhaira tried to relax and made his way towards the open pillow in the Circle, gaze sweeping the room for the source of the decadent scent that threatened to break his normally calm demeanor. It overpowered the scents of the other council members, making his head spin and making it much more difficult to pinpoint the source.

Xhaira attempted to regain some composure as he lowered himself onto the pillow, hoping that the Council chose to ignore his strange behavior. It wasn’t until he was seated that he realized that the source of his distraction was directly to his left, looking at him as if he’d grown another set of ears. 

“We shall begin. Xhaira I’raht, we have called you into the Council to discuss your future as...Xhaira? Is there something wrong? Sir Iteya?” The village Chief looked between the two Miqo’te, confusion quickly turning to surprise across his face. “Oh my...this is an interesting development.”

The other Council members murmured amongst themselves as each of them realized what they were experiencing. It’s not everyday you get to watch two souls meet each other for the first time.

Xhaira ignored them, continuing to look at the man next to him. A bit older than him, the miqo’te had deep brown skin and heterochromatic eyes; the left a stunning silver and the right a pale orange-gold. His hair was starkly white and long, the back pulled into a folded bun while the front was braided on either side of his face. A short, white beard covered his chin, neat yet still giving off a rugged look. He was dressed in formal Council robes, the gray covering him from neck to ankles, his hands the only other part of him exposed besides his face. 

After another moment, the older miqo’te broke out of his trance and pursed his lips together. The look on his face was unreadable, and Xhaira found himself fearing that perhaps he was unlucky enough to have a soulmate who wasn’t happy with what he saw. 

The village Chief cleared his throat, finally drawing the attention of Xhaira and his newly found soulmate. “Gentlemen, while I am glad to have witnessed such a rare occasion of the meeting of two souls, we should move along with our intended business. The faster we get through this Council” he continued, a mischievous smirk growing on his lips, “the faster you two can go back to staring at each other.” 

Several members of the Council coughed to cover their laughter, but soon the room fell silent. Xhaira repositioned himself so that he could properly face the Council, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that his soulmate didn’t find this chance meeting to be so favorable.

“Now,” the village Chief began again. “Xhaira I’raht, we have called you into the Council to discuss your future as Chief of Nayyirzamin…”

* * *

Xhaira took a deep breath as he stepped into the sun, glad to be free from the Council Circle. Before entering he’d been excited, honored at being chosen to lead their people after the current Chief was ready to step down. But although he got through the meeting unscathed and not feeling as if they were going to alter their decision, Xhaira couldn’t help but begin to succumb to the anxiety that his soulmate had brought down on him.

Aurion Iteya. A newer member of the Council and one of the senior menders of the village. Slated to become the Master Mender and already the Master Botanist that everyone relied on to keep their food and herbs stocked, and the gardens healthy. Xhaira had never actually met the miqo’te; he was known to be more or less anti-social, and only came down from his isolated cottage when necessary. While he was never described as rude, he was known to be short and often had a slight scowl on his face.

Nervous energy caused his ears and tail to twitch. Xhaira was not a nervous miqo’te, the unconscious actions revealing much more about his state of mind than he’d like. He almost always exuded confidence, but he was wholly unprepared for this. Needing time and space to think, he turned to walk towards the direction of his living quarters.

“Leaving already?” A deep drawl stopped Xhaira from taking another step. “And here I thought you’d be out here waiting to jump me. Guess that says a lot about this situation.”

Xhaira turned to look at his soulmate. He was even more handsome in the sunlight, and stood a few inches taller than Xhaira if they stood tail-to-tail. Despite the levity in the comment he still held that pensive yet unreadable expression on his face. 

“Sir Iteya. I didn’t want to seem...overbearing. I’m sure you’re probably busy. I was just heading back to my quarters.” Xhaira shifted his weight onto his right leg, attempting to relax his stance in an effort to mask his nervousness. 

“Mmmm…” was his only reply. Only the sound of birds calling and the murmur of nearby villagers going about their day filled the silence between them. 

Shifting again, Xhaira tried to find something to say. He couldn’t continue to look a fool in front of someone who may as well already believe he is a fool. “Sir Iteya, if I may…”

“Aurion. Please. There’s no need for us to stand on ceremony when we’re supposedly meant to be more than just colleagues.” The older miqo’te deepened his frown after his statement.

“...Aurion, then.” Xhaira shifted again, swallowing down his nervousness at the displeased look. “If I may, I would like to get to know you better. We could perhaps share a meal?”

Aurion raised an eyebrow. “I suppose that’s agreeable. I do have a few things I need to take care of. We can get better...acquainted while we eat.” The frown didn’t leave his face but his tone didn’t betray any annoyance. 

Xhaira smiled, taking Aurion’s suggestion as a sign that he’s at least somewhat interested. “That works for me. We could meet at the village square just before sunset?” He tried to keep his swinging tail from revealing his excitement. 

Aurion nodded. “I will see you then, Xhaira.” His face relaxed a small amount before going back into the Council Circle. 

Releasing an audible breath after Aurion had gone inside the building, Xhaira turned again towards his quarters, less nervous than he’d been before as he walked through the village. He needed to impress the councilman -- his soulmate! -- during their evening together. 

* * *

Aurion sighed as he walked back into the room where his fellow councilmen were waiting. He’d never believed that a soulmate was out there for him; nevermind someone so much younger and likely to want more than Aurion could give them.

He’d heard many things about the young miqo’te who was being considered for the position as Chief. Courageous, handsome, approachable, and a skilled warrior that backed up his unfaltering confidence.

Aurion had to agree, the younger miqo’te was handsome. Ivory colored skin with a noticeable tan from being out in the sun most days, deep black hair that was cut fairly short and somewhat shaggy, with a longer strand braided down to his chin along his right temple before being covered in white beads. His eyes were red, the pupil expanded due to the shock of their meeting, but Aurion knew without seeing evidence that Xhaira’s eyes more often than not held the kindness and ferocity that so many boasted of him. 

“Well...that was a surprise Sir Iteya. Never thought I’d get to see you in such a state of shock.” A few of the councilors chuckled as he retook his seat. 

Aurion didn’t respond, knowing that any response to their teasing would only encourage them. 

“Oh come now,” the village Chief began. “Don’t be like that. What did you two talk about so quickly? What are your plans for the future? Will he be moving to your cottage?” The other councilors chimed in, some asking the same questions with the hope he’d answer them faster. 

Aurion snarled at the barrage of questions and the expectations to answer them. Despite being the most respected person in the village, the Chief was a horrible gossip when he wanted to be, and the rest of the Council wasn’t any better.

“Quit being so nosy. We’ve got work to do.” Aurion wouldn’t indulge in their behavior and his tone left no room for arguments. He and Xhaira would figure this out on their own, in private, and it wasn’t anybody else’s business. 

The Chief pouted. “You’re no fun. But I suppose you’re correct. Let’s get back to work.” Aurion nodded, grateful that the subject was pushed. 

* * *

Xhaira waited in the middle of the village square for Aurion to arrive. Trying not to fall victim to his nerves again, Xhaira looked around the area for his soulmate. He didn’t want to give Aurion a reason to question their compatibility, so he’d showed up a bit early to make sure he didn’t leave the older miqo’te waiting.

It was only a few moments before sunset that he saw Aurion walk into the square. He was still wearing his Council robes, and looked exhausted. Frowning slightly, Xhaira moved towards his soulmate as he approached the middle of the square.

“Good evening Aurion. Are you alright? You look worn out.” Xhaira’s ears flicked as the councilman stopped near him. 

“Mmmm…” Aurion hummed. “Just had a lot to do this afternoon. I’ll survive our outing.” He smirked, trying to push away some of his exhaustion. “I’ll be better once I get something to eat. Skipped lunch.”

Ears perking at that, Xhaira nodded. “We could grab something quick from a vendor, and find a place to talk?”

Aurion paused for a moment. Lips pursed together, he stared at the younger miqo’te. He seemed eager enough to spend time with Aurion, so the councilman steeled himself. 

“Actually, I know we agreed to meet here but...I’d actually rather be home than in such a public area.” Xhaira stiffened, so Aurion hurried his next words. “This is new for the both of us and I feel like we could both relax somewhere more private. Would you mind moving our evening to my cottage? I have plenty of food to share.”

Not expecting the invitation, Xhaira relaxed again. “Of course! We can do that, if you don’t mind the company.” He smiled, glad that Aurion wasn’t canceling their dinner. 

They walked through the village square and towards Aurion’s cottage, pointedly ignoring the curious eyes on them. As they approached the modest home, Xhaira let himself take in the view. Having never been near Aurion’s cottage, Xhaira wasn’t surprised by the various plants and produce growing in the garden, but he was surprised to see the various cats and kittens lying about the area. There weren’t many strays in the village, but there were at least 15 at Aurion’s home.

“Are all of these cats yours?” he asked, coming to a stop behind the older miqo’te as he opened the entrance. 

“No, they’re all strays. But I leave food and water out for them every day, so they’ve taken to sticking around. Don’t mind as long as they stay out the plants.” He motioned for Xhaira to enter his home before taking off his shoes and making his way to the sitting area. 

Xhaira stepped into the cottage, closing the door behind him and removing his shoes. He was suddenly overtaken by the aroma of the home. Everything was covered in Aurion’s scent; it was very obvious that he lived alone. Inhaling, Xhaira shivered in delight, his tail swinging excitedly, before realizing that the subject of his thoughts was watching him intently. Flushing in embarrassment, Xhaira quickly moved further into the space. 

“Your home is lovely.” And it was, Xhaira noted. The walls were a soft white, with round windows along the same wall as the entrance. The floors were oakwood, a light sandy color. True to his calling, there were various plants around the home. The floor of the sitting area hosted a large, round cushion with numerous pillows rather than chairs or couches. Several bookshelves lined the walls, each one filled almost completely with tomes and manuals. An oakwood desk was pushed against the far wall, more tomes and papers covering nearly every inch of the space. 

“Thanks. I don’t really entertain guests so I’m not much of a host. But make yourself at home. If you don’t mind, I’m going to change out of my robes. You’re welcome to whatever’s in the kitchen; I’ll only be a few moments.” Aurion made his way down the hallway, a soft click announcing the closing of his bedroom door. 

Xhaira moved through the home, moving in the opposite direction of the hallway to find the kitchen. Deciding to take Aurion’s words seriously, he went about finding different foods that he and Aurion could eat right away, grabbing a tray from the cabinet on his way. He was just about to turn to exit the kitchen with his now full tray of fruits and vegetables when he heard light footsteps enter the kitchen. 

“Find something you like?” Aurion asked. Dressed in soft, loose pants and a loose sleeping shirt, he looked much more comfortable.

“Uhh…. I thought maybe you would want something quick, so I gathered some fruit and vegetables we could snack on. That alright with you?”

“Mmmm.” was Aurion’s reply before he stepped back towards the other room. “That sounds good to me. We can eat in the sitting area.” 

Xhaira nodded, grabbing a knife to add to the tray before leaving the kitchen. Once they’d settled into the cushion, Xhaira decided to become bolder. Picking up the knife and cutting a slice out of a peach, he silently offered it to Aurion. 

An eyebrow raises. “You gonna feed me, Sugar?” he asked, but not without leaning forward to accept the offering. Careful not to let his fangs brush Xhaira’s fingers as he sat back, Aurion chewed the peach and watched his soulmate.

Shivering again slightly at the use of the endearment, Xhaira cut another slice of the peach for himself, chewing thoughtfully as he prepared another slice. He was a bit hungry but now that his soulmate had indulged him, he was more interested in feeding the older miqo’te. 

They continued to do this for a few moments, Aurion insisting that Xhaira eat something every time he skipped himself to give more food to Aurion. Encouraged by the obvious acceptance and interest by Aurion, Xhaira cast aside his doubts. While they may not know each other very well, it’s plain to see that neither of them are upset with their choice of a soulmate. 

Moving closer, Xhaira addressed the older miqo’te. “Aurion, would you like to play a game?” 

“A game?” he asked, not sure why the younger miqo’te would interrupt their intimate dinner with a game. 

“Yeah. It’s simple. You keep your eyes closed and I’ll feed you. You have to tell me what it is.” Xhaira grinned.

Aurion couldn’t help but let out a short laugh. “Sugar, you realize I grew all of this food. Of course I’d be able to tell you what they are.”

“I know! But…” Xhaira got a bit closer to Aurion, continuing to grin. “It will be fun, trust me.”

Taken aback by how familiar Xhaira has been acting and how much he’s enjoyed it, Aurion nodded and closed his eyes. 

“No peeking, okay?” He picked up another fruit, feeding it to the other man after his mumbled agreement. “Well?” Xhaira asked.

“Strawberry.” Aurion answered immediately. “I’m still not sure what’s so fun about this game. You know I’ll be able to answer each one.”

“I know, but this is still fun.” Xhaira replied, not put off by Aurion’s uncertainty. “What about this one?” He fed the other miqo’te again. 

“Faerie apple.” came the instant reply again. Licking his lips, Aurion didn’t bother stating the pointless nature of this game and waited for the next slice. Hearing Xhaira move towards him again, he opened his lips but wasn’t fed a fruit or vegetable. Eyes opening in shock, Aurion held his breath as Xhaira kissed him. 

Feeling Aurion stiffen, Xhaira pulled back and flushed. “Sorry. I thought...you wouldn’t mind.” Aurion continued to look at the younger miqo’te in much the same way as he did when they first met. “I’m...I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have...I should have made sure...I’ll leave. Thank you for inviting me to dinner.” Embarrassed and disappointed, Xhaira made to stand. 

A hand grabbed his wrist. Looking down, Xhaira only had a moment to register the look on Aurion’s face before he was pulled into a kiss. Relieved that he hadn’t made a huge misstep, Xhaira leaned into his soulmate and savored the closeness they shared. They separated only because of the need to breathe, taking the moment to stare into each others’ eyes. Aurion broke the silence.

“You know I’m ten years your senior, Sugar.” It was more of a statement than a question. 

“You know I’m still young and inexperienced. I may do a lot in the village and be an adult, but you’ll have to teach me a lot.” Xhaira replied, not letting his soulmate try to convince either of them that this wasn’t a good decision. “I hope you won’t be annoyed by my lack of world experience or wisdom.”

“I won’t.” Aurion smiled, rubbing the side of Xhaira’s face gently. “I won’t move into the village. I need my peace and my garden. But I don’t mind if you move here. If you want.” he amended, not wanting to pressure the younger miqo’te into making decisions. 

“I’ll move here. I understand your need to be up here in your own space.” He leaned into his soulmate, placing his nose in the crook of his shoulder. “I may have to leave the village for extended periods of time. It’s one of my duties as the future Chief. But I’ll always come back.”

Aurion nodded, pulling Xhaira up from his shoulder to kiss him again. Before their lips touched, however, a very audible grumble stopped their movements. Flushing again, Xhaira put his hands to his stomach. “Sorry...I guess I should have eaten more before we played that game.”

Aurion chuckled and picked up the knife. “Let me feed you this time. I’ll not have my soulmate going hungry.”

Xhaira grinned and accepted the food offering, delighted that he was the other half of what he believed would be a love-filled mating.

**Author's Note:**

> [Xhaira's Lodestone](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/17675173/)   
[Aurion's Lodestone](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/21381340/)


End file.
